<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In Tandem by MickyRC</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28367937">In Tandem</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MickyRC/pseuds/MickyRC'>MickyRC</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aziraphale is "just enough of a bastard to be worth knowing" (Good Omens), Bickering, Bicycles, Crowley &amp; Anathema Device Friendship, Day At The Beach, Gen, Or not, Teamwork!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:09:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28367937</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MickyRC/pseuds/MickyRC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was, objectively, a gorgeous day. The sun was out in full force, with a beautiful cool breeze coming in from the sea to offset the heat. The beach was bustling with families and sunbathers, and the boardwalk was cheerfully occupied, without being crowded. The perfect day to be by the sea.</p><p>And then Aziraphale had to go and suggest they rent <em>bicycles.</em></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anathema Device/Newton Pulsifer, Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>SOSH - Guess the Author #10 “Velocipede"</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In Tandem</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was, objectively, a gorgeous day. The sun was out in full force, with a beautiful cool breeze coming in from the sea to offset the heat. The beach was bustling with families and sunbathers, and the boardwalk was cheerfully occupied, without being crowded. The perfect day to be by the sea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is terrible.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale rolled his eyes. “You’re fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to fall off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No you aren’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My legs feel like jelly. You’re making me do all the work.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale turned his head, slowly and deliberately, to look his partner in the eye. If it had been anyone else, there would absolutely have been a collision, but as it was several pedestrians found themselves out of the way of the approaching sociable tandem bike. “Dearest,” Aziraphale said, sugar-sweet. “I think, if you really try to picture what’s been happening, you will realize that </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> am the one who’s been doing all the work.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm, no. That doesn’t sound right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You haven’t had your feet on the pedals for the last mile.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re the one who wanted to get on this stupid thing!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It </span>
  <em>
    <span>should </span>
  </em>
  <span>be </span>
  <em>
    <span>fun.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“”Oh, Crowley, isn’t it just so romantic? Oh, what a </span>
  <em>
    <span>lovely outing</span>
  </em>
  <span> this will be!’”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dearest, we are in public, stop shouting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Lovely’</span>
  </em>
  <span> my tired, aching foo—</span>
  <em>
    <span>ACK!</span>
  </em>
  <span> What was that for?!?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale primly set his feet on the ground as the bicycle came to an abrupt halt. “If you would like to get off, you may get off,” he offered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good. This thing is ridiculous.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“However—”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“However,</span>
  </em>
  <span> that means that I will be forced to handle this contraption on my own. You know we promised to meet Anathema and Newt at the ice cream parlor at one, and it’s nearly five of. I don’t know </span>
  <em>
    <span>how</span>
  </em>
  <span> I’ll ever maneuver this thing alone fast enough to get there in time….”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re awful at this. How did I ever get away with sending you to do my temptations?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, dear me, how ever will I manage it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my—angel, stop, this is painful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale turned his best doe eyes on his partner, with a bit of a lip wobble for extra impact.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Crowley insisted. “You are not getting me back on this idiotic thing. I refuse.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just then a cheery </span>
  <em>
    <span>ding, ding!</span>
  </em>
  <span> called out from behind them, and a moment later Anathema and Newt sped past on a tandem of their own. They had opted for one in the more typical configuration, so instead of sitting next to each other, they were one behind the other. Which meant that since Newt was the one steering, Anathema had plenty of time to wave to Aziraphale and stick her tongue out at Crowley as they passed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, drat,” Aziraphale said. “They’re going to beat us there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale squawked and grabbed for the handlebars as Crowley suddenly released the brake and started pedaling as fast as he could. “Darling—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hang on, angel. We’ve got a bicycle race to win.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>